Appliances generally require some form of ventilation for proper performance and operation. For freestanding appliances, ventilation is often provided by ambient air flow around the freestanding appliance. However, for built-in appliances that are installed or situated within a partly-enclosed space such as a cabinet, ambient air flow can be restricted and this restriction in air flow can result in reduced performance and operation of the built-in appliance.
Some attempted solutions to this problem utilize holes cut in the cabinet toe kick located below the built-in appliance to allow some ambient air to enter the cabinet and flow to the built-in appliance. To disguise or cover these holes, a cover of some type is used, such as a vent grill.
While this solution allows some ambient air to flow to the built-in appliance, vent grills are prominent, visible, and affect the overall aesthetic look of the cabinet and built-in appliance. Accordingly, what is needed is an aesthetically acceptable ventilation strategy for appliances that require ventilation for proper operation.